Mikaela Banes
|image = Image:mik.jpg |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = "Hey you" |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult (and how) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8212 (Deck 05) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Transformers or something |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = chopshopgoddess |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Jess }} is on a boat! Canon information Abilities/Powers: 'Canonically, Mikaela is one hell of a mechanic. She has more skills than powers, most notably her feminine wiles and her ability to hot wire vehicles under severe pressure. '''Strength: ' - Confident - Ambitious - Generous - Loyal - Encouraging '''Weakness: - Pretentious - Domineering - Melodramatic - Stubborn - Vain Personality: Mikaela isn't someone who likes to be pushed around. She's domineering and independent in this regard; being referred to as someone's 'little bunny' makes her angry enough to break up with her boyfriend and ditch him, opting instead to just walk home instead of even being in the same vehicle with the jerk. Mikaela is never portrayed as a damsel in distress, and basically only goes with Sam because A) he hasn't pissed her off yet, and b) ten miles is a long freaking walk. After Sam takes her home, he informs her that there is ‘more than meets the eye with you’, and this statement is most assuredly true; there is loads more to Mikaela than we initially thought (she comes off as a bit shallow initially), and that rings true through the rest of the movie. As her story progresses, the shallow side of her fades away into something far more interesting. She comes off as slightly curious; the next day or so after meeting Sam (it's not specified how much time passed in the movie), she's having said lunch with friends then meanders off after Sam when he flies off on that pink bike, then asks if he was okay. She totally ditches her friends to follow after him on her scooter (cue the curiosity!), cause...lol a grown boy riding on a pink bike with streamers who states they're 'getting chased' by their car is a good attention grabber. As soon as she catches up and she hits the ground (ouch thanks Sam), she er...isn't afraid to show a little bit of fear when the situation calls for it, and this situation is one. Seeing a giant Decepticon hell bent on getting to Sam and killing whatever else gets in his way is definitely something that calls for said show of fear. Mikaela's kind of portrayed as a BAMF fairly early on, she hacks off Frenzy's head and actually GETS IN THE CAR with Sam instead of running in the opposite direction, screaming. The whole following him thing is the beginning of her awesome baddassery in the movies (nice personality trait to have), and it also indicates how she decides to involve herself in all of this. She didn't have to follow Sam at all. Mikaela’s character in TF 2007 seems pretty plastic on first glance; she appears to be your typical token hot girl who ends up the arm candy of the nerdy hero. However, she does prove herself in the movie; once by viciously whacking Frenzy’s head off with a small electric saw (Sorry, buddy, she does feel a little bad about that), and second by hot wiring a tow truck and driving it backwards through Mission City with Bee to help take down one really big and scary Decepticon. Her personality really shines through more in Revenge than it did the first movie; she’s portrayed as sassy, smart, friendly, loyal, thinks under pressure, and is still good with those cars. Also, she’s shown airbrushing art onto a motorcycle, SO. Chick's got talent, man. She’s hot, got a sense of humor, and has no qualms about stuffing Wheelie into a metal box and taking him on a plane with her across the country to help Sam (who won't confess his love, you mean, mean boy). ALSO, she is the only girl in history to be able to run through the Egyptian desert in A) white jeans that magically don’t get dirty and B) keep her boobs in her skimpy tank while running for her life. She's also confident, ambitious, courageous, loyal, and encouraging. Mikaela is, of course, not without her faults. She can be pretentious, melodramatic, vain, and extremely stubborn. She knows how to make an impression and take center stage, and is a social butterfly. She's extremely talented, and also has a bit of flair for the dramatic. Mikaela's romantic relationships need to be warm, affectionate and full of physical expressions of love; underneath it all, she can actually be fairly needy. Mikaela was born to lead, and not to follow (this is indicated when she ditches Trent when he tells her to 'hop in'). If someone is strong enough to challenge her, then she may play the role of a sweet innocent for a while (keyword may, here). If she's not the starring role in your life, then she might just confront you. Extra: Elegante You are here. Relationships Shockwave: Mikaela's idknotboyfriend that she loves and everyone else hates. She's pretty 'enamoured' with him, to use Ratchet's wording, and so far, none of the Autobot's have been able to sway her opinion of him. Her faith in him has been heavily shaken by the appearance of Blurr, but her actual feelings towards him remain the same despite his confession. Ironhide: He is quite possibly one of the most important individuals in Mikaela's life. He's like a father figure to her, especially since his arrival on the boat. Ironhide reminds Mikaela of her dad in a lot of ways. He’s gruff, stubborn, and extremely hardheaded. There is strain on their relationship sometimes, but it doesn’t make Mikaela care any less about him. Ironhide, is one of her most trusted companions; even though he frustrates her sometimes, she cares very deeply for him. Ratchet: Ratchet is, oddly enough, something like a mother figure to her. He's something like the opposite of Ironhide, instead of giving her a hard time, he simply shakes his head and tells her to be careful. Sarea James: One of her few female friends here. Rea seems intent on dragging Mikaela out of her room when she gets into a funk, and doesn't take no for an answer. Be it sushi, a party, or just roaming the decks, Rea is there, pulling Mikaela out of her hidey hole. Rfena: Mikaela didn't have much time to grow terribly close to Rfena, but she was well on her way. She considered the redhead a true friend and confident, and one that understood how she felt about Shockwave and didn't give her hel about it. Mikaela was devastated when she disappeared. Samuel Witwicky by Cori: Oh, Sam. Sam, Sam, Sam. What a frustrating and complicated relationship, yet at the same time, extremely simple: he is the one person Mikaela would give her life for and not think twice about it. She’s been with him through everything; and will continue to do so until she can’t any longer. Right or wrong, success or failure, she’s with him until the end. She’s been right there with him through thick and thin (except when he left her at home; see what happens when you leave your girlfriend at home? All hell breaks loose! Even then, she still flew three thousand miles just to save your ass from Alice); she’s been chased by Decepticons, fought against them, killed them, and survived. Two years ago, Mikaela didn’t even really recognize Sam when she took that ride home from the lake. That single day changed the rest of her life; of course, she didn’t know at the time it would involve giant alien robots hell bent on the destruction of her planet. Within the next 48 hours, she found herself on the adventure of a lifetime, and she hasn’t looked back since. She couldn’t help but fall in love with the boy; she doesn’t care what anyone else thinks of her relationship with Sam. She loves him, and can’t imagine life without him. If anything happens to him, she’ll be right behind him, blowtorch in hand. Other Stuff App Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Transformers